


Uncharted: Finding Ubar (Chapter 2: Drugged)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Uncharted: Finding Ubar [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bugs & Insects, Damsel in Distress, Dark, Gen, Non Consensual Bondage, Non consensual spanking, non consensual groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: The Trio finds themselves in an underground chamber hidden within the old market of Saana. But the Hermetic Order has been keeping one step ahead of them. What they find following Francis Drake's trail can change everything.
Relationships: Katherine Marlowe/Talbot, Nathan Drake & Victor Sullivan, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Series: Uncharted: Finding Ubar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714111
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Uncharted: Finding Ubar (Chapter 2: Drugged)

**Author's Note:**

> As of approximately 630-7 AM EST, on July 24th, 2020, this chapter has also received the editing and punctuation treatment. I really enjoy rewriting this one and this is where the damsel in distress fun with Elena truly begins! Sit back, relax, and read a little while. PS, I legit apologize for the 3000+ for this one chapter alone. But I think it was worth it as in the actual game itself, a lot happens in this chapter. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> September 10th,2020: I've decided to edit the second half of this chapter, mainly from Marlowe's interrogration of Nate on down to somewhat moreso fit the actual scene in Uncharted 3 while still sticking true to my fantasy of Marlowe kidnapping Elena.
> 
> December 16th, 2020-Continuing the road of editing. It never stops it seems lol. 
> 
> November 26th-Happy Thanksgiving everyone! With that, returning to writing and editing!

The trio had come upon a kick down ladder within the well, leading down to a circular room.

“Okay, guys…secret entrance to what? What’s down here?” Elena asked. 

“Only one way to find out.” Nate grinned. 

“Oh boy, another non-answer…” sighed Elena, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

“You expected something different?” Sully asked sarcastically. 

“Come on down guys. It’s all good!” Nate said as he jumped down from the ladder into the cistern room.

“It’s just a cistern room, kid. You sure this is the right place?” Sully said in frustration. 

“Yeah, it’s gotta be,” Nate assured. 

“So, what was Mr. Sir Francis Drake doing all the way out here anyway?” Elena continued asking the duo. 

“Finding the lost city of Ubar,” Sully said. 

“Yeah, you know. Ubar, Atlantis of the Sands, Iram. Same lost city.” Nate explained. 

“Under this city?” Elena replied. 

“No, no. Ubar itself is in the middle of the Rub’ al Khali desert.” Nate continued.

‘This place supposedly tells you how to find it.” Sully added.

“Uh-huh,” Elena said with yet another eye roll, still not fully in on the duo's quest. 

Nate then pulled out his notebook and Francis Drake’s map of his journey.

“You know, this place looks familiar. Wait a minute… this is what Francis Drake sketched on the back of the map. See - check it out. These are the same pillars. All right. Francis Drake must’ve made these notes when he was down here.” Nate explained in excitement.

“Does it tell us how to find the entrance?” Elena asked as she and Sully followed Nate around the room.

“It’s pretty cryptic, but I think it can be worked out. These holes have got to be important. Just got to find the right one.” Nate figured out, looking at the various holes in the room’s pillars.

“Nate, there are a million holes in this room. How are we gonna do that?” Sully huffed. 

“Well, there’s gotta be another clue. Look around, we’re missing something. It’s in Enochian script.” Nate lectured.

Nate then found turned around and found the script on the wall behind him.

“Nate, this must’ve been left by Drake. Can you decipher it?” Sully turned to Nate. 

“I’ll try,” Nate said as he got to work doing his usual tinkering and thinking with Francis' cipher disk by decoding the script, putting his ring in the disk, and spinning it in Francis' particular combination. 

A light bulb then turned on in Nate’s head.

“The moon will show the way.”, he revealed.

“The moon? Down here? Ha! I am not hanging around this place ‘til night time!” Sully laughed. 

“Sully, I’m pretty sure it’s a riddle.” Nate continued as he then marked Sir Francis' 400-year-old map. 

"You're marking Sir Francis' four-hundred-year-old map?" Elena asked wittingly as Nate walked to the center pillar with a hole in it.

“What? He wouldn’t mind. So, if I stand here… Hey, there’s a symbol etched on the floor here. Sully, you go to that column. Elena, you take the one on the far wall there. I’ve got this one. Okay, now.” Nate explained, pointing Sully to stand next to the far-left pillar and Elena to the far right.

“Really Nate?” Elena asked nervously.

“Yeah, I think we have to pull them at the same time,” Nate explained further. 

“Okay, but what if you are wrong?” Elena questioned. 

“Yeah, I kind of like this arm Nate. I use it all the time.” Sully quipped. 

“Just do it. One…two…three…” Nate counted as he and the gang closed their eyes and listened.

“Are you sure these are the right levers?” Elena asked as the door on the other side opened from within the wall.

“What did I tell ya?” Nate grinned. 

“I’ll be damned. It worked.” Sully gasped as he and Elena followed Nate through the door and it instantly closed behind them.

“That’s pretty amazing. Bad news though is as usual, we got to either find a way to open that door back or find a back entrance.” Nate said, used to these types of entrances from their previous adventures.

“With that said, so why the big secret all these centuries? What did Elizabeth expect Drake to find?” Elena asked in curiosity as the trio started walking down an ancient corridor that at the end led to three different entry points.

“We don’t know exactly. Treasure I guess.” Nate thought. 

“What else? The buried riches of a lost civilization.” Sully joked. 

“Of course, it is never that simple is it?” Elena smiled sarcastically. 

‘Rarely.” Sully replied. 

“And Marlowe’s asshole agents, in the black suits, they’re looking for the same thing I suppose?” Elena continued. 

“You’re figuring this out aren’t ya?” Sully smiled, seeing that Elena was catching on to their real mission.

“Woah, wait a minute? How would you know about Marlowe and her men? Sully, when you said,” I’ll phone ahead?”, how much did you tell her?” Nate questioned. 

‘Nate, look. This was more so of my own doing than yours. Obviously, when he said you guys were racing Marlowe to this lost city, I had my suspicions.”

“Look, can we argue over this later? We got to scout this lair before Marlowe’s men comes sniffing like rabid dogs.” Sully insisted as they came upon the three entries. 

“Oh, all right. But which door?”, Nate pondered starting at the left and right entryways.

“Pick your poison.” Sully laughed.

“All right, then. Let’s start on the left.” Nate said as he chose the entrance on the left and Sully and Elena both followed. 

Within the room were numerous gear pieces of various sizes with various shaped symbols lying about with a gear clock mechanism on the wall.

“Nate, what kinds of symbols are those? And who left these gear pieces scattered about Maybe Sir Francis?” Elena wondered. 

“Who knows?” Nate responded. 

“Never seen anything like it,” Sully said. 

“Well, we’re trapped here until we figure it out.” Elena sighed. 

Nate looked up above the gear clock and there was a light screen revealing the gear pattern needed to activate the mechanism.

“Hey, if I can put the hinted pieces in a certain order, the mechanism will activate,” Nate revealed as he got to work writing down the hints in his notebook and then going around the room the next few minutes walking and climbing about finding and placing the right gear pieces in the right order.

Suddenly, the mechanism started spinning and the trio then heard a loud cranking noise.

“Something worked,” Nate yelled in excitement. 

“Hey, Nate!” Elena replied as she ran back to the center of the corridor.

“Yeah?” Nate answered. 

“The right entrance opened up!” Elena finished.

The trio then ran to the right room where they came upon another puzzle, this time a weirder puzzle with various body parts in the ground and a staff at the entrance of the room.

“Okay, all the floating body parts. Kinda giving me the creeps.” Elena said in disgust, creeped out by all the floating body parts. 

Nate then picked up the staff as the stairs below him closed up behind the lower walls, separating him from Sully and Elena.

“Sully, throw me your lighter,” Nate asked, knowing that the staff needed to be lit.

“Sure,” Sully said as Nate caught his lighter.

As usual, Nate spent the next minute or two writing down and figuring out the puzzle which Nate had to find where the lit staff had to be in the room to activate the statue of a man stabbing an opponent with a spear.

“Got it! And to think you were worried!” Nate laughed as the body parts suddenly came together to form the statue and the stairs behind Nate returned.

The trio then heard the corridor door open up and ran inside hastily, entering the room with a brazier.

“Okay, so Nate. Question. Did Francis Drake ever find that lost city he was looking for?” Elena asked with increasing curiosity. 

“Don’t think so…Seems like he only came this far. Then turned around and headed home.” Nate revealed. 

“…and concealed everything about this little detour?” continued Elena.

“Yep.” Nate finished. 

“Nate, haven’t you stopped yourself to wonder why?” Elena insisted.

“What do you mean?” Nate replied. 

“I don’t know…this whole place is just some kind of a…. a warning to me. That’s all.” Elena said nervously.

“Huh, this looks like a brazier,” Nate said, looking at the brazier and lit it. 

The rings on the brazier slowly began to spin and then the lamp projected a map of the sky filled with the stars onto the room’s ceiling.

“Well, I’ll be go to hell….” Sully gasped in bewilderment.

“Whoa….” Elena smiled in amazement.

“As above, so below. Sully, you won’t believe it. It’s a celestial map!” Nate revealed. 

“That makes sense. The Arabs used the stars to navigate the desert. Just like the ocean sailors.” Sully explained with his knowledge from his days in the Navy.

“That’s right. You could likely use the constellations to find the lost city.” Nate beamed. 

“If I had a sextant, sure. I didn’t do all that time in the Navy for nothing, y’know.” Sully joked. 

“And to think I thought you spent the whole time looking for that basket act.” countered Nate in laughter.

“The what?” Elena asked in confusion over their banter. 

“Ah, never mind,” Sully said, trying to change subjects.

“Hey, do you think you can remember this?” Nate asked Sully.

“Well yeah, but we oughta copy it down don'tcha think?” Sully suggested. 

“No, I really don’t recommend that.” Nate insisted. 

Elena then looked at a creepy picture of what appeared to be people dying behind them engraved within the walls. 

“Hey guys, look at this….” she urged.

“Uh, yeah. That’s uh, cheery.” Nate said nervously. 

“Do you hear that?” Elena asked as screeching noises were suddenly heard from within the walls.

“Uh-oh," Nate said. 

"Oh, no," Sully replied, knowing that once again they were in trouble. 

"Wait-what is that?" Elena asked in worried curiosity. 

“Get away from the walls." Nate insisted as beetles came out from the walls similar to the spiders in the French chateau. 

“Hold onto that torch kid!" Sully yelled as the trio then started running back towards the entry door with Nate swinging his torch to keep the beetles at bay. 

“Oh crap! Okay. Stay close behind me, hurry, and keep moving!" Nate yelled. 

“Oh, no, no...Oh, God!" Elena cried as the trio then made it to the door, barely open with a small gap in between. 

"Gotta get this door open!" Sully yelled as he continued shooting at the ground trying to scare off the beetles. 

But unfortunately for the trio, the door wouldn't budge when they tried to lift it. 

"Maybe I can open it from the other side!" Elena offered as she then crawled through to the other side with Sully following her. 

"Try to hold 'em off with this. I'll help her out on the other side!" Sully replied, giving his remaining shotgun ammo to Nate as Nate was struggling to hold off the beetle horde. 

"Need more ammo!" Nate yelled as he initially ran out of ammo. 

"Nate, take this!" Elena yelled, throwing him her shotgun. 

"How's it coming?" Nate yelled in worry, still shooting about. 

"I think I found it!" she yelled. 

"Anytime now Elena! You can open the door now!" Nate replied as the door was lifted just enough for Nate to side under. 

"Got it! Okay, c'mon!" she said as Nate crawled under with the trio quickly shutting it back down. 

“You guys ok?” Nate asked as they were all recovering from the horror. 

"Oh, man. I’ve had more than enough of those damn things.” Sully sighed, almost out of breath. 

“Wait-you knew about them? You planned on telling me right?" Elena demanded, in an angry and scared tone.

But Nate paid no attention and instead was decrypting a message on the wall to the right of the center door.

“Hey - look at this… ‘Let not the world deceive thee with its beauty’, ‘It is the dream of a dreamer, a mirage of the desert." Nate read. 

“‘The cup of death will be filled for thee’ Lovely. It’s all in English.” Sully finished. 

"Yeah-it must've been Drake..." Nate said, revealing that Francis wrote the message himself. 

“Oh ok, let me get this straight. Drake sails thousands of miles looking for this ‘Atlantis of the Sands’, and when he gets this far - what he finds is enough to make him turn around, sail home, and hide all evidence of his voyage.” Elena pieced together.

“Right...” Nate said with a smirk. 

“But you-you’re just gonna keep going, aren’t you?” Elena questioned in a soft but angry tone.

"Uh, yeah," Nate said smiling. 

“But for what? For so-called treasure that every time we risk our lives! Little ole me getting kidnapped, tied up, put in death traps! Sully, he listens to you. Make him stop for the love of God.” she went on.

“Yes Sully, please tackle me!” Nate huffed in an angry yet sarcastic tone.

Sully just smiled and laughed, used to these types of arguments amongst the couple.

“What is wrong with you two?” Elena cried in disbelief. 

“Elena, c'mon-we're joking around." Nate smiled. 

‘Nate, listen to me for once. You’ve won okay. You’ve outsmarted her. You know where to find the city and Marlowe doesn’t. Why can’t it be enough?” she sighed as she walked away and the duo followed.

Suddenly, as they got back to the entrance, the entry reopened but the trio then heard voices and hid behind the left and right walls of the entrance.

“No sign of Mr. Drake, Mr. Sullivan or Miss Fisher, Mr. Talbot sir.” said a Hermetic Order brute squad leader, standing at least 5 ½ to 6 feet with a muscular appearance and having to weigh at least 200 pounds patrolling the entry room within the way the trio had come in along with 5-6 other agents, including 2 heavily armored Arabic mercenary commandos armed with SPAS 12 shotguns.

“Holy shit, Nate. There’s no way we’re sneaking past these guys. Seems like Marlowe is desperate for all the local help she can get.” Sully whispered as smoke then poured out from above the entrance. 

The trio then got to work eliminating the squad, with Nate, as usual, getting in a prolonged swing fight between himself and the brute but barely getting the edge by again using his body to take down the giant. Afterward, the trio immediately eliminated the 2 commandoes by using their smoke bombs against them and confusing them into getting choked out by Nate. 

“Quickly, let’s get back up!” Nate insisted as he jumped up and kicked the ladder within the well for Elena and Sully.

“Aw shit, we can’t be having our guns can we?” he asked when they climbed back up into the room with the well.

Elena shook her head.

Nate and Sully then reluctantly threw their guns into the well and walked back outside.

"Okay. I think we're clear. C'mon. We gotta make ourselves scarce before any more of 'em show up." Sully replied. 

But then walking back up the stairs into the marketplace, something hit Nate.

“No….” Nate whispered, realizing that he had been somehow drugged.

“Nate?” Elena asked with concern as she and Sully turned around to Nate. 

“Run…” he whispered as he plucked the dart out of his neck and threw it on the ground. 

“What?” Elena asked in confusion as she and Sully walked towards him. 

“Oh no, all right, easy kid….” Sully said, trying to calm Nate down.

“Stay away." Nate insisted as the drug was taking its desired effect and he initially backed up from the duo. 

Sully then picked up the poison dart. 

"What's wrong with him?" Elena asked worryingly. 

“Oh shit…. they drugged him.” Sully revealed somberly.

“What?” Elena gasped in horror.

“Come on. We gotta get him outta here. C’mon son.” Sully said, attempting to get Nate back to his senses but no avail as Nate then pushed him back. 

"Don't touch me! All right..." he yelled. 

"We just, we just want to help." Elena offered. 

But their calls were to no avail as Nate then charged at and swung at them before stumbling onto the ground before running off into a hidden gate within the marketplace. 

"Go away!" he yelled as he ran off. 

“Nate! Dammit! We gotta get the hell outta here!” Sully yelled. 

“But what about Nate?” Elena cried, not wanting to leave her husband behind. 

“He’s burnt. And so will we if we don’t run!” Sully insisted as they ran off in the other direction.

Meanwhile, as for Nate, he was in an unstoppable trance as he continued running through the crowded marketplace. 

“Get away from me!" he yelled, hearing a familiar foe's voice come calling to him. 

"Easy now," Talbot commanded. 

"Oh, God. Oh, God." Nate cried, desperately trying to fight off Talbot's trance. 

"Stay calm. Come with me." Talbot continued. 

"Don't...Don't touch me," Nate begged. 

"Drake. Marlowe's waiting." Talbot assured. 

"No, no, no, no..." Nate continued to beg, not believing what was happening to him. 

"It will all be over soon," Talbot said. 

"No, no..." cried Nate, still fighting Talbot's words. 

"Relax. Trust me." Talbot whispered. 

"I'm sorry." Nate sighed. 

"Shhh." Talbot continued, as his drug was starting to really take effect on Nate. 

"Sully? Elena?" Nate asked somberly. 

"They're not here Drake. You're on your own now." Talbot told Nate. 

"They both know," Nate revealed to Talbot. 

"Trust us. Follow me." Talbot commanded. 

"No. I won't go." Nate begged. 

"Don't resist. Where is this? You're with us now. Just listen to me. You know what we want." Talbot demanded. 

"Don't...Don't let them don't let them..." Nate whispered. 

"I won't let them hurt you." Talbot continued. 

"Damn it. Please..." Nate begged. 

"Where is it?" Talbot continued. 

"I don't know." Nate insisted. 

"Give them to us," Talbot demanded as Nate was beginning to really lose unconsciousness. 

"Good." Talbot smiled. 

"Dammit, I don't know. Please! I don't know..." Nate continued before finally losing unconsciousness. 

**20-30 minutes later: a local Yemeni café.**

Nate then woke up in the middle of a local café. Sitting directly across from him was 60-year-old Katherine Marlowe. And sitting at the next table over was Talbot and who appeared to be a local mercenary.

“Welcome back…” the old blonde woman sadistically smiled wearing her light blue leather jacket with a yellow shirt underneath, khaki leather pants, and dark brown boots, playing with Nate’s ring.

Talbot was, as usual, sitting with his handsome and elegant appearance but unlike his previous encounters with Nate was only in his white dress shirt but still with his iconic red tie, suit pants, and dress shoes and the mercenary appeared to have a red bandana wrapped around by a neck turban, was dark tanned, had a gun belt and was muscular in build.

“Don't even think about making a damn bloody scene. You're not exactly legally here remember? 'Greatness from small beginnings....' Beneath that cocky exterior, you're the same scared filthy little runaway, aren't you?" Marlowe continued, trying to use her usual tactics of psychological warfare against Nate.

“Skip the mind games. You know nothing about me.” Nate bluffed as he slowly came to.

Marlowe then put on her reading glasses and put out her files on Nate.

“I suspect I know you better than anyone Nathan. Of course, Drake isn't your real name, is it? But let's not talk too much about that. Mother commits suicide, father surrenders sons, yes sons, to the state at the age of 5. Entrusted to the St. Francis Boys home, and yes, I know about the imprisoned Samuel Drake. On and off in and out of incarceration since the age of 16. "It's all so Dickensian!", Marlowe laughed as she revealed her knowledge of Nate and his past.

"Alright, you got me. Just don't mention Sam again. What the hell do you want from me? " Nate asked angrily as he suddenly noticed that Marlowe also had a photo of Elena in her files. 

"Nathan, you know what we want. As much as it pains me to admit, we need your help. As in finding Victor Sullivan..." Marlowe explained. 

"Right." Nate sighed nervously. 

"We know he has the coordinates to Iram," Marlowe revealed. 

"How do you know that?" Nate asked in feared curiosity. 

"You told us, Nathan. It seems your loyalty isn’t as firm as you’d like to think it is. What about his?" Marlowe asked, trying to break Nate. 

"What are you trying to pull you witch?" Nate replied angrily. 

"Nothing. It’s just that - well, we’ve had you in our clutches for quite some time now…and he hasn’t exactly mounted a rescue. He didn’t ’rescue’ you back in Cartagena, either. He just saw something he could exploit." Marlowe smiled. 

"I know what you're trying to do..." Nate bluffed. 

"Trust me, Victor is only ever in it for Victor. It’s a cold hard fact. I discovered it twenty years ago. I’m surprised it’s taken you this long to figure it out." Marlowe laughed. 

"You're wasting your time lady." Nate continued in an angry tone, fearing for his life as well as Elena's and Sully's. 

"Fair enough. It's a shame you don't wanna cooperate with us, Nathan. But ask yourself… when he scooped you off the streets of Colombia twenty years ago, did he save you from that life? Or did he just doom you to this one?" Marlowe continued.

Talbot then leaned in and whispered something in Marlowe's ears as Nate watched in nervousness.

"Oh, That reminds me. If you don't want to cooperate, perhaps bringing out our 'guest' will apply some pressure. William, go get our little guest." Marlowe commanded her 2nd in command son figure with an evil smirk on her wrinkly and aged face as Talbot got up and went to go get their “guest”, but not before also having another evil smirk on his handsome face with his partial beard. 

"Wait. What are you doing? Get back here Talbot! You better not have hurt her!" Nate yelled as Talbot walked away from the square.

“Hello, Mr. Rameses, here. Local gun for hire.” the mercenary introduced himself to Nate with an attempted handshake showing his muscular arms.

“Piss off asshole.” Nate retorted knowing he was playing a dangerous game in the captivity of Katherine Marlowe. Suddenly, Nate heard muffled screams and footsteps from the door of the cafe. 

“MMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” screamed their guest from the café as Talbot led two of his men and the guest out of the cafe. 

“Oh no, Elena! What have you bastards done to her?” Nate gasped in horror as he realized Marlowe had found and captured Elena while he was drugged.

She was struggling helplessly attempting to get free from her captors with tight rope tying her arms behind her back and her legs together in her blue buttoned shirt with the grey shirt showing outlining her slightly above average breasts, her green khakis highlighting her bulging ass and it wasn’t helping her cause for freedom from bondage captivity that she was blinded by a large black ski hood over her head.

Elena then was forced by one of the agents into one of the dining chairs and pushed directed to Marlowe who then removed her hood. She could only muffle and whimper cries through a large and tight black cleave gag made of cloth and her gag was stuffed in by a large pair of panties. 

“Well, well. If it isn't the snoop corresponding journalist Elena Fisher. I apologize for the inconvenience, my dear. But this is the price you pay for following us around since we got here, is it not?" Marlowe smiled to the struggling reporter as Nate could only watch in horror. 

"Oh no, what have they done to you sweetheart? What happened to Sully? Did they find him?" Nate asked desperately, while Talbot again whispered something in Marlowe's ears. 

Elena cried in Nate's face through her gag in angry tears. Once again they'd gone on an adventure only for her to get kidnapped, bound, and gagged. She was pissed off at him and scared for what this time would bring. 

"Elena, listen to me. I'm so sorry I got you back into this. We'll get out of this, I swear to you." Nate cried to her. 

"You're lucky that Victor somehow managed to escape our grasp, for now at least. But we'll catch him soon enough. And as for you, my lady, how about a little humiliation?" Marlowe laughed sinisterly as she signaled Rameses to unbutton her shirt and lifting her boobs out of her grey undershirt. 

Elena could only struggle to no avail against her attacker by trying to get him off her as he groped her breasts and crotch while whimpering more muffled profanities at both him and Marlowe. 

"Mr. Drake, your wife is quite the foxy one. I wanna have some more fun with her...." Rameses laughed as he then got up, sat Elena up, and spanked her ass covered by her green khaki cargo pants. Nate gasped in angry horror, seeing his wife abused. 

Nate instantly got up from his chair ready to fight the mercenary head-on.

“You sicko sons of bitches get away from her! Hands off her or-" Nate yelled, cut off as he was struck from behind and fell to the ground.

Elena screamed in continued muffled tears struggling as she saw Nate being knocked out. Meanwhile, the Order’s black Mercedes Benz’ pulled up alongside the road near the café.

“Miss Fisher is a present to you, Mr. Rameses. In honor of our new relationship. Don’t have too much ruckus with her now. We need her to suffer. See ya in Arabia.” Marlowe grinned to the Yemeni mercenary as he and Talbot then grabbed Elena and carried the struggling reporter to the rear of the car with Talbot opening the trunk. 

“Miss Fisher, hope you stay comfortable in the rear quarters. Mr. Rameses, shall we depart for your HQ?” Talbot smiled as Elena could only buckle and kick at her captors, being lifted and put in the trunk of the car and continuing to muffle incoherent profanities at the duo. 

Rameses groped her one last time, not being able to help himself to an attractive American woman like Elena Fisher. 

Elena screamed once again in angry tears before having the trunk closed on her as Rameses and Talbot got in the car and drove down the road out of the city to his headquarters. 

**30-40 minutes later-Rameses’ HQ, an abandoned cruise ship beached on the sand of the coast**

30 to 40 minutes later, the villainous duo of the English magician and the Yemeni mercenary had come upon the mercenary’s local headquarters. This was a cruise ship that had beached itself several years back at this remote port and was home to various Arabic mercenary groups, pirate gangs, militias, and even jihadists.

The duo got out of the car and opened the trunk where they were greeted by failed kicks from the struggling Elena still screaming incoherent profanities through her gag. Rameses then grabbed her and carried her over his shoulders with little to no effort despite her struggling as he led Talbot up the plank and inside the ship.

“Here’s our headquarters, Mr. Talbot. By the way Elena Fisher, you and I will have some more fun later!” Rameses laughed, in the process of showing Talbot around the place as he then gave Elena to two of his brute and very muscular built associates who took her downstairs, deeper into their lair.

“This is very impressive, Mr. Rameses. Crude. But serviceable. You got a deal. But don’t fail us. We’re counting on you. Let’s talk financial terms for our expedition, shall we?” Talbot reviewed as he and the mercenary went upstairs to his personal quarters.

Elena would end up downstairs, now taped up to a chair and getting groped once again by one of Rameses' brute mercenaries. But the horror of being the Order's hostage was just beginning for Elena Fisher...

(To be continued…Uncharted: Finding Ubar)


End file.
